One Day At The Beach
by IzziInsane
Summary: For the best friends in year 6 from Yuluma! Chapter 2 issss...UP! Read and Review if you wisshh! I'M CRRAAAAZZZYYY! OFFICIALLY FINISHED A SERIES OF UNFORTUNATE EVENTS! YAY! I'm so happy! :P Read and REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**This story has real people in it, such as my best friends from my last school, and myself. Of course, Mario characters are in it too. **

**I don't own anything, like my friends who I sadly left behind, and Mario char.s, only the plot…and I think my parents own me.**

One Day at the Beach

Chapter 1—inside the rock pool

It was a hot summer's day, and Isabelle, Madeleine, Karri, Rachael, Aline, Keaun and Samantha were at the beach. This group of seven was best friends and attended Yuluma Primary School, and who knew that today was just part of their total luck.

They were at Scarborough Beach, a very rough beach in Perth, and the waves crashed down with all speed as the seven tried to pull away from the current and try not to get dumped by the massive waves, and as they did, they were screaming for eachothers names and seeing if they were OK continously. These seven were all eleven years old. Suddenly, a huge, HUGE wave came by, and all of them were washed far back, where no one was standing, or, in this case sitting on the sand.

They found themselves at a rock pool, and the rockpool was big, and there was a lot of water in there, or, at least they THOUGHT it was water.

"Guys!! Maddy, where ARE you?! Sammy!! COME ON!!" Karri screamed, and they were traveling up behind them, looking exhausted.

"This is probably the busiest day we've ever had at this beach," Madeleine said, covering her self up with her hands.

"Look's like the evening Scarborough breeze is coming through," Aline said cautiously.

"Yeah, only lightly," Isabelle said, quietly. "Hey, what's this?"

All seven of them looked at the puddle of water in the rock pool change, and as they did, the puddle changed into a sort of bright mixture of colours, and some of them gasped.

"Look!! The breeze is turning that water into a sort of swirly thing!!" Karri said.

"It looks like a WHIRLPOOL!!! WE'RE A GONNA!!" Rachael screamed, running around with her hands smacked on her cheeks.

"Well, the water's only up to our knees," Keaun said.

"That doesn't matter!! We could get sucked into that mini-pool!! I MEAN LOOK AT IT!! The colours…" Rachael said. "This whirlpool could—"

"Rachael," Isabelle said. "That's not some whirpool. It looks more like a _portal_…"

"If it _is_ a portal, where would it lead?" Madeleine asked.

"Eeep!! This is creeping me out…" Samantha said, frightened.

"Maybe it leads to some other place, where books are everywhere!!" Madeleine said.

"OR CHOCOLATE!!" Karri said, clapping her hands in delight.

"Or maybe it leads to a parallel universe," Isabelle said under her breath, quietly, looking at the portal.

"And maybe you're right," Keaun said.

"Or maybe you're wrong," Karri said.

"But what kind of universe?" Aline asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Rachael said.

"Oh, no, we're not going in there!!!" Isabelle said.

"Yes, we are," Rachael said, jumping in.

"No!!! Rachael, DON'T!!!" But it was to late.Rachael had jumped in, and as the others listened, they heard voices.

"_Wow…Guys, can you hear me? Come in!! It's land, and it's safe!!_" Rachael called out.

"Grrr…" Isabelle said.

"Well, we can't leave her alone, she's too crazy to let her unleashed by herself," Madeleine said, and the others laughed.

"OK, OK. Come on then…" Madeleine said sighing.

The six of them jumped in. They saw all kinds of flashing lights and swirls, as if they were being sucked up. Eventually they landed, and they got up.

"How on earth did we end up here?!" Madeleine said.

"Hi guys!!" Rachael called and ran over to them.

"Are we even ON earth?!" Samantha said.

"The answer to that…is _no_." a voice said.

"What was that?!" Aline said, turning around.

"Hmmm…I could've SWORN I've heard that voice before…I just can't remember where…" Madeleine said.

"Yeah, me too…" Isabelle said. The two looked at each other, and glared at eachother.

"NEVER READ MY THOUGHTS!!" They both said at the same time.

"That's odd," the voice said again. "This is a parallel universe to earth, called Plit."

Suddenly, all the girls' mind clicked, and they all turned to eachother.

"Do you know me?" The voice said, approaching them. "Or do I know you?"

"We can't see you," Keaun said. "But I SWEAR I have heard that voice!! Seriously!!" Keaun said.

"Issy? What's up with—ISSY!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Aline called. Isabelle had ran over a bit closer to the figure, and recognized it in an instant. She swallowed, and looked back at the group.

"It's—it's… it's _Luigi_," she said, and she turned back.

"Luigi?! You mean…_Luigi Mario?!_" Madeleine said, looking over.

"Yep," Isabelle said, and swallowed again. "That's him, alright."

**To be continued review and tell me if you liked it! I WILL UPDATE, IF YOU REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't been updating. Nearly finished those books!! Up to 'THE END'. It is so cool, all mysteries are covered!! Anyway here is what you have been waiting for.**

**Chapter 2: Who knew that a dream could come true??**

As the girls peered over at the mysterious figure, they felt a feeling of utterly shock.

"Oh my god," Karri said. "…Could it be? Are you really Luigi Mario?"

"Yes," Luigi said, "are you who I think you are?"

"What kind of question is that," Isabelle said, "when we don't even know if you know us or not?!?"

"Well." He said. Luigi turned around, with his hands behind his back, and then whirled around again. "One of you, for some weird reason, match my memory… I don't quite know who. Maybe if I can get my mate 'ere, Yoshter, we can sort it out."

"You mean you can't remember something, so you hire a reptile to help you out?" Karri asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Luigi said, "but I'm preoccupied, which means—"

"We _know _what the word 'preoccupied' means." Aline said. "We, as a matter of fact, actually have a brain in our head, unlike you, who can hardly remember anything.

"YOSHI!!!" A voice screamed from the other side of the grass. "YOSHI YOSHI!! YOSHI??" Yoshi said.

"OH MA GOD!!!" Isabelle screamed. "COULD IT BE?? ARE YOU YOSHI?!"

"Yoshi. Yoshi!!"

"YEESSS!!! OH MY GOD I AM MEETING YOSHI!!!"

"Whassup with her?" Rachael asked.

"You are just as crazy, Rachael," Madeleine said, refering to practically Rachael's whole life. "You''ve never been reasonable in your whole life."

"I remember now!!" Luigi said, "EUREKA!!!"

"WHAT IS IT YOU RETARD?!" Rachael asked.

"Stop acting like your NOT a retard, Rachael. You are." Karri sighed.

"That girl over there!!"—at this point he pointed directly at Isabelle, who was trying to speak Yoshi—"And…you…? You look like the girl's sister…L-Lauren?"

"Yes, my sister is Lauren," Madeleine said, "and my name is Madeleine."

"Right," Luigi said, "and you are the player of Mario Sunshine and SSB!!" He pointed at Keaun.

"Uhh, yeah." Keaun said. "Where's Mario?"

"Fat chance of finding him," Luigi said, rolling his eyes.

"What? Why?" Madeleine asked. "Well, what about Peach or Daisy?"

"I don't know any of that, I'm afraid," Luigi said, "Daisy, actually, is in her kingdom, and she doesn't want to be disturbed, and—"

"What about Peach?" Madeleine said.

"I was just about to say that," Luigi said. "They—"

"THEY?!!" Aline said. "THEY?! You mean—THEY  WENT SOMEWHERE TOGETHER? **TOGETHER?!**" Luigi sighed. "Yes, together. And yet again, Luigi is left out…"

"Don't you like Daisy?"

"Well, yes, but I have the feeling that she doesn't like me anymore. Mario and Peach have been best friends since year six, ever since then, they've always held hands. Nothing would stop them."

"…Right." Karri said. "Has anything happened yet?"

"It depends on how you look at it, really," Luigi said, with a gentle shrug. "They don't particularly want kids, and—"

"That's not exhactly what I meant. Have they ever kissed?" Karri said. Luigi gave her a puzzled look.

"Not that I'VE seen," Luigi said, "but I can guarentee that they have before…knowing how shy Mario can getr, though…oh, how should I know?"

"Oh, we were just wondering. It's the year six age group of romance stuff, you see." Aline said, winking at her fellow companions.

"Well, I guess that's a good reason," Luigi said. "After all, Ma—" He was interrupted by two people giggling, and saw them walk by. At first, the friends thought that Luigi had thought of something new, but when they saw that one of the two was wearing red overalls and the other was wearing a long pink dress, they knew exhactly who it was.

Sometimes in life, in fact, probably very soon, you faced something that you preferably either never wanted to see, or have been so desperate for it you simply stare in awe. This is, of course, is the exhact thing the kids did when they cought sight, and even Isabelle turned away from Yoshi, but only because she was getting bored. Or was she?

"Mario," Peach said, "You---who are they?!?" She turned over to face the girls, and they simply stood there.

"We're from earth," Isabelle said, "and we know you, Peach, and you too, Mario, and of course Luigi and YOSHI!."

"…right…" Mario said. "Why are you here?"

"WE FOUND A PORTAL YOU RETAR—" Rachael said, but she was interrupted by a hand been put on her mouth.

"Shut up!!" Isabelle said. "We found a portal leading to here, and my stupid and foolish friend here decided to hop in."

"Oh," Peach said. "Who are you, little one?" She went over to Madeleine.

"I'm actually eleven, like the others, and—"

"Whoa!! She's _eleven_?!" She said, pointing at Isabelle.

"Yeah, and I really like you. Your actually my favorite character!" Madeleine said.

"Nice," Peach said. "Well, you lot, we have to do something with you."

"What are we going to do?" Mario asked. "They can't all run around the kingdom like mad people. I mean Bowser could—"

"I couldn't care less about the sick bastard," Peach said. "Let's just forget about him. Come on, you lot, you can stay at our place for a little while."

**And with that, they walked off to Peach's castle.** HHHHHHHHH


End file.
